Sippy Cup!
by tsuyuzamu
Summary: Ryouma's drinking out of a sippy cup. What more needs to be said than that? (SENSUAL PAIR - AKA - YUKIRYO) (R15 ONESHOT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)


"Ryouma... is that... are you... um, why are you drinking out of... a _sippy_ cup?"

Ryouma frowned, his golden eyes narrowing at once. He turned his head to the young-adult sitting next to him, his former senpai, Takeshi Momoshiro. While he wanted to kick the man in his shins and demand him to shut his trap and stop watching, he could see why Momoshiro was so perplexed at the sight. After all, they were both in college now, Ryouma being a freshman (as usual) and Momoshiro at his second year of college. It was amazing how long they'd stuck together, from junior high to attending the same university. Ryouma, instead of re-telling the story that would answer the great mystery as to why he was drinking out of a sippy cup, turned his attention back to the book he was reading, ignoring the rest Momoshiro's pleas to explain the story. Eventually Ryouma snapped his attention back to Momoshiro, glaring. "It's not a sippy cup. You just think it is, now shut up, Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro raised a skeptical eyebrow, and leaned over his desk, peering at the cup. It was small, red, and had two handles. Yep, it was a sippy cup, no matter how many angles one tried to view it from. Momoshiro sighed, finally giving up the millionth time Ryouma refused to answer him. "Fine then, don't answer. Whatever the reason is, it's probably stupid."

"... It _was_ stupid." Ryouma murmured with a small growl to his voice, and Momoshiro shrugged, sitting back up. "Class is 'bout to start."

 **\- flashback, yesterday night -**

It was a well-known fact that Ryouma Echizen was currently in a relationship with Seiichi Yukimura, a rather gentle and handsome man who was practically a GOD at tennis. Even those in the college that weren't fans of tennis knew his name, and what he was capable of, he was that famous. Ryouma was well-known too, but he wasn't the one who could take away somebody's five senses, now was he?

In any case, despite being an item, the two could never really spend much time together, due to schoolwork and tennis. Yes, they lived together (Yukimura had insisted on Ryouma living with him for 'cheaper' reasons, but Ryouma knew that he just wanted get into his pants without having to go through any troubles), but that didn't mean that they would always have the time for each other. At least, until this night. Both had decided to take a break from everything stressful, and use this night as a break to spend some quality time together. And quality time it was.

After the movie they were watching ended, it was some chic-flick, while on his way to get a Ponta out of the fridge, that was when Ryouma saw it... the little brown package. It was on the counter, and it was open. If it was open, that probably meant that it was sent to Yukimura, since the bluenet was very insistent on staying out of Ryouma's business. Ryouma on the other hand, even though he was the same as Yukimura, found curiosity to be a bit stronger that night. He walked over to the counter, peeking over to see what was inside...

... a red sippy cup.

Ryouma raised an eyebrow, and he took the box into his hands, gently pulling out the red sippy cup. He stared at it for some time, because maybe it _wasn't_ a sippy cup, but no matter how he looked at it... "Yep... it's a sippy cup."

"Ryou, what are you taking so long fo - oh... looks like you found it." Yukimura had strayed into the kitchen as well when he found that Ryouma was taking longer than the time needed to get a can of (in his holy opinion, _unhealthy)_ soda, but now he could see the reason. Ryouma turned to the bluenet, letting out a small breathy laugh. "What the fuck? Why did someone send you a sippy cup?"

Yukimura smiled sheepishly. "That was Renji... it's a long story. Back in junior high, when I was still sick, Renji had bought a sippy cup as a joke since I couldn't use my hands properly. I gave it back to him straight away, of course. I may have been kind, but I still had pride. He must've found it again, and sent it to me for some laughs. I'll be sure to punish him the next time we meet."

"You do that..." Ryouma mused, setting it down. There was a pause - a moment of silence - before Ryouma turned back to Yukimura with his infamous shit-eating grin. "Let's play rock-paper-scissors. Whoever loses three times in a row has to drink out of the sippy cup for a week."

Yukimura's violet eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion before he, too, smiled devilishly. There was an evil glint in those eyes that could've given an entire room of musclemen shivers. "... I was not called the _Demigod_ for nothing, Ryou."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for when you see me drinking out of this baby cup... which will be never." Ryouma retorted snidely, and opened the refrigerator, taking out a carton of milk. He poured it into the sippy cup and put the half-empty bottle back into the refrigerator, then taking the sippy cup into his hands and shaking it. It was a small habit of his to shake milk... but he mostly did it because it greatly annoyed the bluenet. Yukimura glowered at Ryouma, folding his arms. "That's so unnecessary. Why do you insist on doing that so much?"

"Ask me that once you've drank out of the sippy cup."

"I hate you with a burning passion sometimes, Ryou."

"Aw, that's mean..." Ryouma faux-pouted, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He set the sippy cup onto the table before them and smirked gloriously at the bluenet. "Let's start."

Yukimura sat down next to him, and he, too, in all smugness smiled like he had already won. "Let us start then."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Ryouma threw out a rock... Yukimura paper. Yukimura raised an eyebrow and beamed at the younger man. "Two more points."

Ryouma frowned, kicking his leg. "Don't get so cocky, bastard..."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Ryouma threw out paper this time, and Yukimura... scissors. Ryouma was on the verge of panicking. He wasn't going to lose such a silly game, damn it! He glowered at the shining bluenet with intense hatred, and they did it again. Ryouma closed his eyes and threw out rock once more...

There was silence. Ryouma waited for a few seconds before peeking one eye open. "Did I..."

Yukimura. Had. PAPER.

Ryouma did it. He lost. Three times in a damn row. He was going to have to drink out of a sippy cup now. If there was a time, any time, perfect enough to go back in to the past, Ryouma would go back to fifteen minutes earlier and stop himself from -

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Yukimura murmured softly, picking up the sippy cup from the table. There was a diabolical look in his eyes as he pushed Ryouma down onto his back, sitting on top of him. He pinned one of the younger male's arms down onto the couch with his free arm, the other trying to force the sippy cup into Ryouma's mouth. Ryouma struggled, writhing under the bluenet (he was heavier than he looked) as he used his own free arm to try and stop the bluenet from forcing the sippy cup into his mouth. "St-Stop, you fucking s-sadist...! Ugh! Augh - that fucking - ow! That hurts, you idiot!"

Yukimura ignored his lover's complaints, and finally managed to force the sippy cup's spout into Ryouma's mouth, roughly shoving it in. Ryouma coughed, uselessly kicking his legs and wiggling desperately as milk began to flood into his mouth. In an effort not to choke on the damn liquid, he swallowed hastily, trying to cover the hole on the spout with his tongue at the same time. But Yukimura wouldn't hold still, he kept moving the damn sippy cup all around.

"St-Stop! Stop it now, Sei - mmmnh! Mm! Sei - nngh!" Ryouma shut his eyes, and finally gave up. That was when Yukimura stopped too. He stopped moving the sippy cup around in Ryouma's mouth, watching in a light trance as the young-adult's pink, luscious lips sucked at the spout, white-liquid streaming down his chin almost erotically. Ryouma's moans were starting to sound _really_ nice to his ears, and the way he still twisted around underneath his body felt so _nice._ Holy shit, Yukimura was getting a fucking erection from this.

He slowly pulled the sippy cup out of Ryouma's mouth, staring at him with wide eyes as his hold on his arm softened. Ryouma mewled, using his now free hand to wipe at his lips. Once he noticed Yukimura's strange look, he narrowed his eyes. "Wh-What? Why are you...?"

Yukimura gulped, and he dropped the sippy cup onto the couch's armrest. It fell over, but Yukimura could've cared less because he was _hard_ and wanted shove something _else_ into Ryouma's mouth. He leaned down, taking the younger man's lips into a slow but deep kiss, warmth enveloping his body. He slid one hand down the male's torso and gasped when he felt Ryouma accidentally brush his knee against his crotch. Ryouma's eyes widened once he felt the subtle bulge, and he stared at Yukimura. "Holy shit, were you getting - "

"Not _now,_ Ryou..." He gasped, and shut the golden-eyed man with another kiss. Oh, it was gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Oh ho ho ho, should there be a continuation or not? Ha!**

 **And cheers to Yukimura for getting a boner over Ryouma drinking a sippy cup! Thanks for reading, you guys!**


End file.
